Pups and the Serenity Lake Mystery
Summary When in Serenity Lake Ryder the PAW Patrol Elias Kelly Katie Danny the Hinako Triplets Adagio Ace Jake Sunset and Cali are on vacation and the ghost zombie of a samurai terrorizes the town and a company is putting new buildings on top of familiar dig sites Charecters * Chase * Angle * Terry * Skye * Rocky * Rubble * Marshall * Zuma * Ace Sorensen * Suzan Hinako * Monty Hinako * Logan Hinako * Ryder * Danny * Katie * Sunset Shimmer * Jake * Everest * Elias Vincent * Kelly Walter * Cali * Rio (Mentioned) * Adagio Dazzle Transcript (Title has Ryder on it) Ryder:Pups and the Serenity Lake Mystery (We open on some old ruins in Serenity Lake a family which is Precious Owner and her family) Precious Owner:Look dad. Father:Sweetie don't go too far. Precious Owner:I'm just over here and look it's only old stuff. Mother:She's right honey. (Horses are heard and a silver samurai on a chariot rips them and as he heads to them) Father:How is a samurai still alive?! (They scream and run to a dead end and he gets closer) (We black out and dissolve to an ice cream shop) Sunset:Pinkie Pie would like this. It's the best ice cream in Serenity Lake. Katie:That's what the guide book says. Ryder:Yeah and Farmer Yumi. Danny:I give it 19 and a half yummies. Rubble:20. (Eats the cup of ice cream) Katie:Look at that building. Kelly:Yeah we seen the brand new and the ancient side by side. Jake:Sounds like the stuff from the back of my refrigerator. Adagio:And Sonata's room. Logan:Those are amazing looking. Ace:Ranger might have liked this trip. Ryder:It's a shame he has to go to the service. Katie:These things must be hundreds of years old. (A middle-age man approaches them) Shopkeeper:Thousands young lady. Ace:This is amazing. This whole stuff. Shopkeeper:Yes it is. it's only one of the finest artifacts we have on display. They're never found on where the Serenity Lake Corporation builds they're buildings. Sunset:Very lucky for the Serenity Lake Corporation. Adagio:Imagen what must be under that building alone. (They look at the building as the shopkeeper speaks they look at it off camera) Shopkeeper:It's only dirt I'm afraid. The law doesn't permit this kind of stuff to be done. Danny:Like Zoinks look at this. (Jake reads the newspaper Danny was looking at) Jake:A ghost is haunting an old dojo. And a specter is spooking people at the lake and a headless karate master is terrorizing the lands where the graveyard is. Sunset:And this says a ghostly Geisha girl is scaring off visitors. Everest:We need to solve this mystery. (Montage happens we dissolve to Dojo night time INT Danny and Rubble run being followed by the ghost we reveal it to be a hologram and the man is captured we dissolve to EXT cemetery night time INT of crypt Danny and Rubble are inside with Elias and the Graveyard Specter attacks and chases them out EXT they run and jump over tomb stones and the gang see this and the guys knock over a flower pot tripping the ghost Kelly unmasked it revealing an elderly man Katie find jewels under his gloves cuts to the others and we dissolve as we continue The Ghost Is Here from Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island at an old boat the ghostly geisha girl chases them (Danny and Rubble) the gang come in knocking them onto a wheel used for gambling and they land onto the ghost unmasking it to be Sabrina we then fade to the lake and the Headless Karate Master taps on Rubble Rubble taps on Danny they see it and run Rubble rides and swings on a rope Danny is cornered Rubble comes to the rescue and crashes into the ghost they arrive on the scene the gang does and Danny unmasked it to be a man cuts to Adagio and Sunset Sunset tells Jake to cut by doing the slice thing cuts to man and blackout) (Scene fades onto the gang at the local restaurant) Ryder:Hey we made the front page of Serenity Lake Shopper. Elias:Another mystery solved. Now if only we could find another one. Ryder:You might be in luck Elias. Listen.(Reads article) Samurai scares people. The ancient ruins are haunted and need to be investigated. Katie:We got to go there now. Category:Season 5